


Magnet

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [14]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Magnets, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 14: MagnetFandom: X-Men (Movieverse)Charles flirts. Erik does not smile.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Magnet

"Hey, you want to know something?"

Erik looked up slightly, fine-boned eyebrows creasing ever so slightly. Was Charles Xavier about to say something stupid and pretend it was smart? He knew him pretty well by now, or so he liked to think, so he was gonna guess yes. "What?"

"What do a magnet and I have in common?"

"Wow," Erik started to get up with an eye roll. "I can't believe--"

"I'm serious!" Charles put up his hands. "Humor me. Please."

"Okay. Fine." He could never say no to him. "What do you have in common with a magnet."

"...we're both attracted to you."

Wow. Erik didn't even smile. It was just bad. 


End file.
